Lemon Collection: Los Lazos Entre Pokemon y Entrenador
by Joa016
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando un entrenador y su Pokemon deciden entregarse al placer de lo prohibido? Una serie de one-shots, en donde cada historia se encargará de revelar esos incuestionables lazos que unen a humanos con pokemon. [HxP/R18]


¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo proyecto para que se deleiten! Presento una serie de one-shots lemon en la que se desarrollaran distintas historias, todas teniendo como foco de atención la relación existente entre pokemon y humanos (+18 claro).

La mayoría serán de temática [F-Pokemon x M-Human] aunque también quizás escriba algo diferente en el futuro. Todas las historias que iré publicando son de mi autoría.

 **Rate** : **M** (de todos los one-shots)

Bueno, sin más que explanar, los dejo con la primera de las historias:

 ** _[F-Vaporeon x M-Human]_**

 ** _[1] Las Mejores Vacaciones de Mi Vida_**

Se podía observar perfectamente desde las ventanillas del avión que hacia un excelente clima ahí afuera, totalmente soleado, ni una sola nube se asomaba en el cielo. Debían estar rondando los 30 grados centígrados en el ambiente, era perfecto. ¡Sí, era la manera perfecta de iniciar mis tan ansiadas vacaciones!

\- ¡Allá vamos Alola! – grité una vez más impacientemente, sin poderme contener. Los otros pasajeros del vuelo me miraron extrañados ante mi rara actitud, pero eso poco me importó.

Por fin podía irme tranquilamente de viaje, librándome de toda preocupación de los quehaceres de mi casa, sólo en compañía de mi querida pokemon... Y es que, después de todo, también había sido un duro año con respecto al esfuerzo que hicimos tratando de llegar a la liga Pokemon, cosa que finalmente no sucedió, pero de todos modos creo que nos merecemos un breve descanso…

 _"Se les recuerda a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 542 que deben mantener sus dispositivos electrónicos apagados hasta que arribemos a destino. Gracias por su atención."_

Ya era como la tercera vez que lo repetían, que insistentes… ¿Qué de malo nos puede pasar…? Hacia media hora que habíamos partido del aeropuerto en Kanto, y yo ya no podía esperar más a llegar…

Para matar un poco el tiempo, decidí observar un momento el paisaje que se me ofrecía por la ventanilla del avión, por suerte me había tocado en ese lugar, ya que si me hubiera sentado en otro lado que no fuera ése, hubiera sucumbido en un eterno aburrimiento, tal como lo hacían esos dos viejos que dormían plácidamente en los asientos de al lado mío… Igualmente, no había nada interesante que mirar, sólo una gran e interminable masa de agua y, a lo lejos, se veía una isla de tamaño considerable; pero ésta no era Melemele, ya que aún faltaba mucho para que arribáramos.

La decisión de irme de vacaciones solo con mi pokemon la tomé yo. A pesar de mis cortos diecisiete años, digamos que ya no me agradaba demasiado la idea de viajar con mi familia, por lo contrario, quería vivir aventuras y experiencias por mí mismo… Únicamente en compañía de mi fiel amiga, por supuesto.

*Me pregunto cómo estará Cathy, ¿Se encontrará a gusto dentro de su pokeball…?*

 _¡CLANG!_

En ese instante, un brusco movimiento en el avión detuvo mis pensamientos. Miré rápidamente hacia un costado y pude notar claramente que, en el ala derecha del avión, una de las turbinas comenzaba a desprender un leve humo de su interior… Un horrible escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad, colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad… - era lo único que podía escuchar por parte de las azafatas.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – alcancé a decir tímidamente, pero nadie me escuchó. La gente murmuraba entre sí, presos del pánico, esperando que no se tratase de nada grave.

En ese momento de desesperación, vi pasar justo al lado de mi ventanilla a una bandada de Wingull, los cuales, al parecer, huían despavoridos por algo...

\- No puede ser…

 **Ahí me di cuenta** , acababa de ocurrir un accidente, justo ante mis ojos, entre los pokemon pájaro y la turbina del avión. Habían colisionado, y por ese motivo se estaba ocasionando el desperfecto en el aeroplano. Por esa razón desprendía ese humo, que ahora comenzaba a intensificarse en mayor proporción...

Pronto, al ver que el avión comenzaba a desestabilizarse aún más, la gente empezó a gritar y a rezar por sus vidas de manera perturbante. Ya no existía un ambiente de tranquilidad.

\- ¡Mantengan la calma, quédense sentados en sus asientos! ¡Mantengan la calma! – gritaban ciertamente no muy calmadas las azafatas del vuelo.

Al pasar los segundos, se sentía como el aeroplano empezaba a descender lentamente, y, al observar una vez más por la ventana, pude ver como el humo que desprendía la turbina anteriormente se había convertido en un violento fuego.

\- ¿Tanto daño pueden llegar a hacer unos malditos pájaros a semejante pedazo de metal? – dije intranquilo, mientras ya comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos, sabiendo que era el fin de mi existencia.

Más nadie me escuchó, ahora sí que todo era un total caos, todos lanzaban unos gritos espeluznantes pidiendo no morir, algunos invocaban a Arceus, otros recordaban a sus familiares... Yo estaba como un verdadero estúpido, aún aferrado a mi asiento, paralizado del miedo. No gritaba ni pedía auxilio ridículamente, sólo me lamentaba de mi suerte… Y es que mil cosas se pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento… ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Moriré así, sin más? ¿Ni siquiera conoceré lo que es el amor? Vaya, que vida tan miserable tuve…

Miré hacia un costado y me percaté de que la pareja de ancianos que se sentaba a mi lado ya no estaba. Ahora se encontraban sollozando desconsoladamente en el suelo, arrodillados, pero juntos… Parecía que se daban su último adiós; no lo sé, no podía escuchar muy bien por culpa del ensordecedor barullo de la gente…

\- ¡Cinturones de seguridad y respaldos verticales…! – gritaban las pobres azafatas que ya no podían mantener la cordura.

Bueno, ya que no podría despedirme de mi familia, pensé que por lo menos sería prudente sí hacerlo con Catherine. Así que, aprovechando el espacio que me habían dejado esos viejos, me levanté de mi asiento, con mis piernas temblando, y alcancé a meter la mano en el compartimiento de arriba, donde se encontraba mi valija, para abrir uno de los bolsillos y sacar la única pokeball que traía conmigo. Volví a mi lugar, todavía en shock, y me decidí a liberarla…

Se hizo presente el característico resplandor, y allí apareció mi Vaporeon. Era tal el desorden, que creo que los demás ni siquiera notaron cuando hice esto.

\- Cathy… - le dije limpiándome las lágrimas. – Perdóname…

Comencé a acariciarle suavemente su cabeza. Ella me miró muy confundida, asustada, sin duda alguna era un verdadero infierno lo que se vivía dentro del avión. La abracé fuerte para darle seguridad, sacarle todo ese maldito miedo… No quería que ella la pasase mal **en estos últimos momentos** …

\- Te quiero, Cathy. – le susurré al oído teniéndola sobre mi regazo. La tipo agua se acurrucó sobre mi pecho, como queriéndome transmitir lo mismo.

Miré una vez más por la ventanilla, y ahora se podía notar que estábamos posicionados sobre esa gran isla que yo había avistado anteriormente. El aeroplano finalmente se iba a estrellar allí…

De pronto, se sintió una violenta sacudida que movilizó a todos los pasajeros, y, poco a poco, se hizo presente la horrible sensación de que, sin lugar a dudas, empezábamos a descender en picada, de manera furiosa. Hice un último vistazo sobre las demás personas, algunos ahora se colocaban en sus asientos, con los cinturones de seguridad, y trataban de protegerse con diversos objetos con la esperanza de poder salvarse. Por otra parte, habían otros que ya estaban totalmente apoderados del pánico…

Mi Vaporeon me hizo una mirada en la que se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza. Me rompía el corazón el tan solo sentir como se afianzaba fuertemente a mí con sus patas delanteras, como queriendo no separarse jamás de su entrenador... Yo también la abracé con más fuerza aún, tratando de transmitirle que no la dejaría sola, y diciéndole al oído que ella era lo más importante para mí, lo que más amaba en este mundo...

En ese momento, comenzamos a sufrir el retumbar de los árboles que golpeaban fuertemente al avión, al parecer éste se estaba haciendo paso en la isla para finalmente estrellarse, lo que indicaba que ya nos encontrábamos a escasos metros de la superficie... Ahora el movimiento era de una ferocidad incomparable. Pronto, se apagaron las luces y empecé a sentir que chocaba mi cabeza con el asiento de adelante, al mismo tiempo que recibía golpes en diversos sectores de mi cuerpo. Catherine se aferró a mí, yo cerré los ojos, y me puse en posición de 'bolita', tratando de protegerla al máximo…

*Si voy a morir, qué sea junto a lo que más amo en esta vida.* - pensé por dentro de mí, abriendo los ojos una última vez, para verla a ella, y junté nuestros cuerpos lo más que pude antes de volver a cerrar mis párpados esperando el impacto…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _A veces uno llega a pensar que la vida es muy injusta, que nada tiene sentido, que la situación no mejorará en absoluto… Rendido por completo. Así es como me sentía yo antes de conocerla a ella. Siendo sólo un muchacho de doce años, estaba cansado de las críticas de mi familia… "Nunca tendrás futuro" "Sólo eres un vago sin voluntad alguna" "Eres un inútil…" Tanto mis padres como mi hermano mayor se 'burlaban' de mí, por decirlo de alguna manera, y es que, a su juicio, yo no servía para los trabajos de campo que realizaba mi familia. Tantas cosas de las que había que ocuparse en un día, que yo sentía que definitivamente ése no era el camino que quería seguir en mi vida… Resignado en un pequeño pueblo, ordeñando Miltank y recogiendo centenares de bayas de los árboles todos los días… Simplemente no era lo que yo deseaba, pero eso mi familia no lo entendía._

 _Fue así que un día, habiéndome escapado del trabajo diario, me escabullí en un bosque cercano a mi pueblo, sollozando en voz baja, lamentándome por el calvario que tenía que vivir día tras día en esa maldita granja familiar… Pero de repente, saliendo de entre los arbustos, una pequeña Eevee se hizo presente al frente mío, quizás curiosa por el hecho de ver un humano llorando, quién sabe, quizás jamás había visto uno…_

 _El hecho es que ese día cambiaria mi vida, el tan solo sentir como la pequeña se me acercaba y se acurrucaba a mi lado, como queriéndome consolar por mis lágrimas, fue algo que jamás había sentido por parte de alguien, y algo que jamás olvidare en mi vida… Toda la tarde, sentado en un viejo tronco, ella al lado mío, sabiendo de mi estado de depresión, frotaba su mejilla en mi cara suavemente… Parecía desear que yo me pusiese contento, que dejase de un lado el llanto… Y así es como mis huidas hacia el bosque comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, sólo para ir al encuentro de esa pequeña Eevee, a la que luego nombré Catherine, refugiándome en su cariño._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos desarrolláramos un gran lazo y, pronto, se convirtió en mi primer pokemon, pero más que nada, en mi amiga y mi compañera de viaje, con la que luego iniciaría mi aventura por la región…_

 _Ella, Catherine, se había convertido en lo más importante para mí…_

\- ¿E-Eh…? – abrí los ojos rápidamente, me encontraba muy agitado y transpirado. - ¿Q-Que fue lo que s-sucedió…?

Comencé a observar a mí alrededor. Era un lugar parecido a un bosque, yo estaba recostado sobre un tronco, y veía a los imponentes árboles que se levantaban a mí alrededor, aunque pude notar también que algunos estaban destrozados en la parte de sus copas.

\- ¿Es éste el paraíso? ¿Ya he muerto?

El cielo se mostraba despejado, y podía escuchar diversos sonidos que provenían de entre la espesura del gran bosque en el que me hallaba… Pronto, me percaté de que mis ropas estaban todas dañadas y mi tobillo izquierdo estaba sangrando levemente. Lo intenté mover, pero me dolió demasiado…

\- ¿N-No… e-estoy m-muerto…?

Justo en ese instante de confusión, sentí que alguien se acercaba hacia mí.

\- ¡Vapo…! – exclamó ella al verme despierto, dejando a un lado las hojas que traía en su boca.

\- ¡C-Cathy! ¿Qué ha sucedido…? – yo no lograba comprender nada. – Acaso… ¿Nos salvamos del impacto del avión?

Ella sólo hizo una pequeña afirmación con su cabeza, pero en su rostro había una expresión de tristeza y desesperanza.

\- ¿Y… l-los d-demás…?

Me negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Y yo lo entendí perfectamente, no había nada más para explicar **: Estaban todos muertos…**

Se lanzó a mí de manera desesperada, buscando contención, con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo la abracé fuertemente, tanto como cuando estábamos en el avión. Estaba claro, los dos sabíamos que la situación era realmente critica, ¿Qué haríamos ahora…? ¿Quién nos ayudaría?

\- No te preocupes Cathy, no dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo. – y la besé en su lindo rostro. Pude notar como ella se sonrojaba levemente por mi acción, y, rápidamente, escondía su cara entre mi pecho.

Era tan linda… El tan solo ver como frotaba su mejilla con la mía, en signo de amor, me hacía sentirme tan afortunado a pesar de la situación que estábamos viviendo… Y lo que más me generaba felicidad, era saber que ella se encontraba completamente ilesa.

\- Hay que ir a buscar alimentos. – le dije mirándola a los ojos. - Supongo que dentro de los restos del avión debe de haber algo que nos sirva…

En el momento en que intente ponerme de pie, sentí un tremendo dolor en la parte de mi tobillo izquierdo nuevamente…

\- ¡Ay…! ¡Mierda! – insulté casi instintivamente, volviendo a caer al tronco.

\- ¡Va-¡ ¡poreon…!

La tipo agua retrocedió un poco, recogiendo las hojas que antes había soltado de su boca, y me las trajo hacia mí, comenzando a colocarlas por encima de la herida.

\- ¿Quieres que me las enrede por encima del tobillo? – le pregunté sacándome mis zapatillas deterioradas, a lo que ella me afirmó.

Las peculiares hojas tenían un aroma exótico, parecía que eran medicinales o algo por el estilo. Me aseguré de que estuvieran bien ajustadas a mi tobillo e intenté pararme otra vez… Al parecer tenían cierto efecto restaurador en mí herida, y el haberlas ajustado me calmaba un poco el dolor interior, junto con el sangrado también, el cual ya casi era nulo.

\- Gracias Cathy… - le dije mientras caminaba dificultosamente, pues aún me dolía un poco, por lo que asumía que debía de ser un esguince.

De todos modos, era increíble ver como se preocupaba por mí. Luego del accidente, era obvio que ella había sido quien me había sacado fuera del avión, cuando me encontraba desmayado, y me había dejado descansando en el cómodo tronco… Para después ir en busca de dichas hojas con la intención de sanar mi herida... ¿Se puede ser tan buena y atenta…? Yo también en parte me sentía bien por haberla resguardado en todo momento, antes de que nos estrelláramos, pues había salido ilesa gracias a la protección que le había dado…

Era así, yo prefería dar mi vida por la de Catherine…

Seguimos caminando lentamente, yo estando descalzo para no molestar la herida con el roce de la zapatilla, y nos dirigimos hacia donde creíamos que se encontraba el aeroplano.

\- ¡Allí está!

Se veía que un gran pedazo del avión, incluida el ala izquierda, habían salido disparados a quien sabe dónde… Todavía no podía creer como rayos nos habíamos salvado de un accidente de tal magnitud...

Entramos fácilmente por el gran hueco que había en la parte izquierda. Ella no quiso mirar mucho a su alrededor por la impresión que le causaba ver algunos de los cuerpos que aún yacían ahí, inertes. Rápidamente, busque mi equipaje en los compartimientos de arriba, donde me sentaba, pero me percaté de que todo se encontraba totalmente destrozado, también los equipajes de las demás personas, sólo pude ver un fragmento de mi valija deambulando por allí y que aún llevaba la inscripción de "Joe Lockwood" encima.

La sangre regada por sobre los asientos era lo que más me impactaba, algunas de las personas al parecer habían salido despedidas en el choque ya que la mayoría de los asientos se encontraban vacíos, y, en la parte de adelante del avión, ya no quisimos ir por el terror a contemplar como allí sí se podía ver todos los cuerpos de las personas totalmente desintegrados, y vaya a saber cómo se encontraba la cabina del piloto y el copiloto…

En fin, solo pudimos rescatar unas cuantas barritas energéticas de esas que suelen proporcionar en los aviones… Estábamos en problemas, sí, en serios problemas…

\- Tendremos que sobrevivir con esto, aunque de seguro esta isla tiene muchas bayas y vegetación… - le dije esperanzado a Cathy.

\- V-va…po…

Volvimos hacia el lugar en donde estaba el viejo tronco que servía de cama, ya que éste era bastante cómodo. En el camino, pude detectar como los pokemon salvajes del bosque nos observaban detenidamente, a decir verdad, jamás los había visto, algunos eran como unos pájaros pero con un pico muy largo y colorido al principio… Otros se parecían a unas pequeñas ratas, de color marrón en su cuerpo y amarillo sobre la cabeza, con unos dientes bastante filosos… Igualmente, no se mostraban molestos por nuestra presencia, así que esto ya era un punto a nuestro favor…

Me dejé caer en el tronco con un largo suspiro…

\- El sol ya se está poniendo, en un rato iré a por algunas bayas para comer…

Pero, en ese momento, me di cuenta que Catherine estaba algo intranquila, como agotada…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Cathy? – le pregunte un poco angustiado.

Ella me dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero yo percibía que algo no andaba bien… Me levanté, y la tomé para traerla hacia mi lado, quizás tendría algo de hambre… Bueno, no hay comida pokemon aquí, así que tendría que alimentarse con las barras energéticas… Sin embargo, tan pronto como empecé a acariciarla en su aleta vertical, pude notar más claramente que su piel se encontraba bastante seca…

*No puede ser…* - pensé nervioso.

Entonces, esa era la razón de su decaimiento… Necesitaba agua, algo con que hidratarse... De inmediato comencé a entrar en pánico, era un grave problema no contar con algo para beber, y más para ella, que justamente era un pokemon tipo agua…

\- Tranquila Cathy, no te preocupes… - le dije con una voz temerosa. – Quédate aquí, yo iré a por algo de agua y bayas… - y me paré de nuestra confortable 'cama'.

Ella sólo me miro con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro, acostada en el viejo tronco. Se notaba en su mirada: Quería levantarse, quería ir conmigo para ayudarme, pero sus bajas energías no la dejaban… Yo tampoco soportaba la idea de dejarla ahí sola, pero algo debía de hacer…

\- Sí te da algo de hambre, intenta comer esto pequeña… - le hablé cariñosamente mientras dejaba a su lado una de las barritas energéticas.

\- V-a…po…r-reo… - se despidió tristemente.

Y tan pronto como pude, me eché a correr por el bosque, sin importarme si mi tobillo me dolía o no, lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era que ella estuviese a salvo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas sacarla de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Pero, desafortunadamente, aunque busqué y recorrí gran parte de los alrededores del área en la que nosotros estábamos, no encontré más que robustos árboles en mi camino, algún que otro conjunto de enmarañados arbustos y tierra árida… Nada que nos pudiera servir, ni siquiera un poco de agua…

Fue allí cuando mi temor creció aún más al darme cuenta de que nos encontrábamos realmente muy lejos de la costa de esta condenada isla… ¿Por qué el maldito avión tuvo que estrellarse en el medio de la isla y no cerca del mar? Comenzaba a maldecir nuestro incierto destino con insultos lanzados hacia el cielo.

Ya sin esperanzas de hallar algo, y notando que estaba anocheciendo, volví hacia nuestro refugio, en donde se ubicaba mi desgraciada pokemon, ya con aparentes signos de deshidratación por no haber estado en contacto con agua por tanto tiempo… Ella hizo una leve sonrisa desde su lugar al ver que regresaba.

\- Cathy… - la abracé recostándome junto a ella en el tronco.

\- Va-po… - pude apreciar como decía mi nombre en su lenguaje.

El frio comenzaba a hacerse presente en lo que ya era la noche de 'Alola'. Sí, éste horrible e inhóspito lugar, en medio del océano, que aparentaba ser parte de Alola, pero en realidad lejos estaba de la civilización…

Me levanté para recoger unas cuantas ramas que habían a nuestro alrededor y, aplicando lo que alguna vez me había enseñado mi padre, logré hacer una pequeña fogata para resguardarnos del frio… Luego, volví a mi posición junto a mi querida pokemon.

La verdad que ella se presentaba en un mejor estado al estar acurrucada allí conmigo, cerca de la fogata. Al encontrarnos así tan cómodos, y casi Inconscientemente, le di un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle que yo estaría a su lado pase lo que pase… Otra vez volvió a hacerse presente el sonrojo en su rostro, pero en esta ocasión con más intensidad.

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte pequeña… - le dije tomándola del mentón, al mismo tiempo que clavaba mi mirada en sus lindos ojos zafiro. Ella solo se apenó más ante mis palabras…

Justo en ese instante, se me vino algo a la cabeza, diría que fue instintivamente, y es que, al ponerse mi entrepierna un poco 'cálida' por la situación, recordé claramente que la habilidad de mi pokemon era Hidratación, ya que lo había descubierto en una ocasión que batallábamos mientras llovía. Pero, ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver mi 'calentura' con la habilidad de mi pokemon…? Pues simple, si ella podía recuperar su estado de salud por medio de la lluvia, quería decir que no hacía falta que ella bebiese nada, sólo necesitaba algo que hidratase su piel… Y ahí es cuando entra en juego mi 'entrepierna'… Yo había leído hace mucho tiempo, en una revista regional, que el semen, ya sea de humano o pokemon, tenía altas capacidades hidratantes, pues ayudaba a suavizar la piel aportando diversas vitaminas, y hasta me enteré de que se usaba en varias cremas para el cuerpo como un 'ingrediente especial'.

Bueno, he ahí mi plan. De todas formas, me sentía un total pervertido al pensar semejante barbaridad con respecto a Catherine… Yo, por más que quisiera, no podía rociar mi semen sobre ella como si se tratase de un objeto…

En ese instante de tanto divague, algo complaciente le sucedió a mi entrepierna. Un suave frote me estremeció, un suave frote que provenía de… ¿¡De Cathy!?

\- Ca-t-thy… - dije entrecortadamente, preso del asombro y el placer al mismo tiempo.

\- V-va…po… - gruñó en mi oreja de manera excitante estando encima mío, mientras frotaba su parte intima por sobre mi pantalón.

\- ¿Q-qué e-estas… h-haciendo…? E-Espera… a-ah…nng…

No me podía contener, era sumamente satisfactorio sentir como ella rozaba con sutileza mi miembro, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente erecto, pero… ¿acaso era esto correcto?

\- N-noo… a-ahh… ¡no más…! – la intenté separar de mí.

Pero no hubo caso. Ella se aferró aún más contra mi existencia.

\- N-no… es, no e-es… c-correcto… - alcancé a murmurarle a su oído. Al escucharme, me mostró una cara de disgusto, quizás por el motivo de que realmente quería seguir con este momento…

Lo pensé detenidamente por un instante: Y…

Vaya, estaba más que claro, Catherine me había elegido como su pareja. Ella quería consumarlo con este acto. Sí, conmigo, con su compañero de toda la vida, su amigo, su entrenador… ¡Definitivamente me di cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos se habían unido más que nunca! Ya no había nada que esconder, el lazo que existía entre nosotros dos era innegable. Éramos el uno para el otro, pues todo ya demostraba que ambos nos amábamos mutuamente, de aquella forma, más que a nada en el mundo…

Y, por supuesto, yo estaba de acuerdo en hacer esto… Después de todo, ahora que me lo replanteaba, ¿Qué hay de malo en querer 'hacer el amor', si los dos nos amamos con locura…? ¿Acaso hay algo que no los impida? A la mierda las cuestiones morales impuestas por la sociedad, esto es sólo cosa nuestra…

\- ¡Oh, Cathy! – la empecé a besar en la boca desenfrenadamente.

La tipo agua entrelazaba su lengua con la mía, estábamos entregados al placer, lo hacíamos de manera apasionada… Pero no era un 'beso' en sí, sino más bien un acto frenético de juntar nuestras lenguas y 'devorarnos' literalmente, en el sentido más puro de la palabra.

\- M-mm… C-ca-thhy… nng… ¡t-te amo…!

\- Va-aaa… po-..

Ella continuaba empujando sus caderas por encima de mi entrepierna… No lo aguantaba más, era tanta la presión en mi miembro, que ya quería deshacerme de las ropas que me separaban de sus pliegues…

\- A-agg… - me quité rápidamente mis desgastados jeans, producto de haber estado todo el día a la intemperie, y también el bóxer.

Finalmente pude dejar salir mi miembro viril al exterior, mientras nos continuábamos besando desenfrenadamente, como si no hubiese mañana alguno... Pronto, comencé a masturbarme para aumentar más la excitación, mientras mi pequeña seguía rozando, ahora de manera directa, los labios de su mojada vagina sobre mi pene.

\- ¡O-ohh…! ¡p-peque-ñaa-aa…! – le grité, dominado por el intenso goce que me provocaba.

\- ¡V-va…! ¡…p-poreonn-n! – ella también se quejó excitada; y, de un momento a otro, separó su boca de la mía.

\- ¿Q-que-… s-sucede? – dije todavía embriagado por el placer.

Sin que me lo esperara, Catherine se bajó de encima mío, cambiando la posición en la que nos estábamos besando; y, con una sonrisa pícara que se dibujaba en su rostro, descendió por mi cuerpo lentamente, al encuentro con mi parte intima…

\- A-aarg-gg… ¡Ca-athy!

Por supuesto que era algo que yo no me esperaba… Ha de ser por su instinto, o quizás porque ella ya sabía que ese acto generaba tal goce… Pero el tan solo ver, y sentir, como mi linda Cathy pasaba con tantas ganas toda su lengua por la totalidad de mi pene, me producía tal deleite, era tan placentero, que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el control… Comenzaba a derramar todos mis fluidos sobre su boca, produciendo unos característicos sonidos obscenos en el ambiente, mientras emitía leves gemidos al compás de sus complacientes lamidas…

\- ¡v-vassh…! ¡p-poshheonn…!

El simple hecho de escuchar su dulce voz de esa manera a causa de tener mi pene atragantado en su boca sólo servía para encenderme y excitarme aún más.

\- ¡T-también-n quiero hacerte-e-… sentir b-bien…! – le llegué a decir entre gemidos. – E-es injusto, q-que sólo yo disfrute…

Y dicho esto, cambiando nuestros roles, la recosté suavemente boca arriba sobre nuestra 'cama', para posicionar mi rostro justo en frente de su linda intimidad, la cual evidentemente ya se encontraba bastante lubricada... Entonces comencé a realizar mi 'trabajo'. Recorría gustoso cada sitio de su interior con mi lengua, tenía un 'sabor' particular, no era muy fácil describirlo, pero sin duda alguna me encantaba. Me encantaba ver como ella se retorcía de la satisfacción, era tan caliente poder ver en primer plano lo que le provocaba mi pervertido acto…

\- ¡Vap-…! ¡Vaporeon-nn…! – pegó un grito de placer cuando inserte mi dedo índice en su ano.

Lo trataba de hacer con delicadeza, pues sabía que la podía lastimar, pero también sabía que esta era un arma de doble filo, ya que en la entrada de ese orificio se encontraba la mayor fuente de placer. Una zona repleta de terminaciones nerviosas muy sensibles que, al estimularlas de la manera adecuada, la hacía sentir en el cielo… Aunque, ¿Realmente era esa su mayor fuente de placer…?

Oh, claro que no… Ahora empecé a dar cortos besos en su pequeñito clítoris, el cual ya estaba súper húmedo, para luego pasar a jugar con mi traviesa lengua y, así, poder proporcionarle ese máximo placer que tanto se merecía mi pequeña Cathy.

\- ¡VP-P…! ¡PO-ORR-R! – apenas podía emitir sonido alguno. Casi que chorreaba sus flujos sobre mi rostro… Bueno, a decir verdad, no me impresionaba la cantidad, después de todo… ¿era tipo agua, cierto…?

Pero, cuando parecía que finalmente llegaría al clímax, tomo con sus patitas delanteras mi oscuro cabello y me hizo a un lado. Se levantó de su anterior posición, y fue ahí cuando me realizó el sugestivo gesto, elevando su cola terminada en aleta para mostrarme su vagina nuevamente, la cual aún goteaba sus jugos producto de todo lo acontecido anteriormente…

\- ¡Vap-pooh…! – casi que podía escuchar cómo me pedía que consumáramos nuestro acto.

\- Catherine… - le murmuré. – No te preocupes, lo haré lo más suave posible…

Teníamos un tremendo sonrojo en nuestros rostros ahora. Con esto nos uniríamos en uno sólo, ¡Ella quedaría marcada para mí! ¡Y yo quedaría marcado para ella! Para siempre…

\- Aquí v-voy… - dije algo nervioso.

Mi pene se fue haciendo paso en su interior, lo hacía de manera cuidadosa, pues no quería lastimarla. Podía sentir como sus paredes se ensanchaban lentamente a la par que iba insertándolo. Un leve gruñido por parte de ella hizo que me detuviera…

\- ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que continuemos? – le pregunté asustado. Su afirmación con la cabeza me dio la señal de proseguir…

Su intimidad se notaba algo hinchada, pero asumí que eso les debía suceder a las de su especie cuando estaban excitadas. Ahora, una vez que terminé con el ingreso, comenzaba a moverme dentro de ella. Esta sensación también era indescriptible… era tan fresco adentro… ¡las tipo agua eran geniales!

\- ¡Ohh-h… Cathy! – sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi linda pokemon ya comenzaba a mover sus caderas por voluntad propia, a la par que lanzaba excitantes gemidos pronunciando su nombre.

\- ¡P-poreonn-n…! – percibía como eso significaba un "¡Oh! ¡Joe!".

El mismo viejo tronco en el que una vez habíamos descansado, ahora se convertía en nuestra cama y se tambaleaba salvajemente producto de las embestidas a mi Cathy. Había sucedido, finalmente habíamos sucumbido al deseo, a lo prohibido…

\- ¡Vapo…! ¡V-vapoo-oh! – me miraba con una carita tan provocadora… ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo que fuera más rápido?

Un guiño por parte de ella hizo que me diera cuenta de sus intenciones…

\- Como tu desees… – le dije de manera sensual.

Oh, sí. Estábamos en el puto cielo. La manera en que los dos nos movíamos desenfrenadamente, desesperadamente… era increíble. Era increíble el estar teniendo sexo con mi querida pokemon de toda la vida en ese inhóspito lugar, envueltos en la total oscuridad del frio bosque, sólo alumbrados por la débil fogata que aún se mantenía encendida y que era testigo de nuestro acto amoroso consumatorio.

\- ¡Ohh-h, Catherine…! ¡TE AMO! – le grité a su oído, mientras ahora apoyaba todo mi cuerpo sobre su espalda, y solo hacia movimiento de mi zona pélvica para embestirla, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba en esa posición.

\- ¡V-vaah-h…! – me dijo con la lengua afuera.

Sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax, estaba embriagado del placer que derramábamos a cada segundo. Así que, rápidamente, separándonos de la pose de "cuatro patas", la tomé y la coloqué al frente mío, para de esta manera continuar con las arremetidas en esta nueva posición en la que nos mirábamos las caras...

Ella se agarraba de mi desgastada ropa, a la vez que enredábamos nuestras lenguas frenéticamente y la embestía con rapidez de nuevo.

Por un segundo, pude notar como los pokemon salvajes nos observaban entre las penumbras de la medianoche, desde los árboles… Se mostraban pacíficos, como si estuvieran viendo nuestro acto de manera afirmativa. Bueno, después de todo, solo éramos dos individuos con muchas ganas de demostrarnos ese infinito amor que nos teníamos… Éramos una pareja en toda regla.

\- ¡Mmmh…! ¡P-pe-…queñaaa…! – se mezclaban mis alaridos junto con los lúbricos sonidos provenientes de su vagina.

Sus excitantes gemiditos me bañaban en excitación. Y aún más todavía el ver, en esa posición que nos encontrábamos, como ella también intentaba mover sus caderas a la par mía, indicándome su deseo de que se la metiese más profundo.

\- ¡S-sí, Cathyy…! ¡ASÍ! ¿Te gusta que te coja de esta manera verdad? ¿¡QUIERES TODO EL SEMEN DE TU ENTRENADOR CIERTO!? – nos sumergíamos en el más profundo de los placeres con mi vulgar lenguaje y con sus ensordecedores gritos que me pedían que la cogiera más duro.

\- ¡V-VAAH-PO…! – se notaba que había llegado al orgasmo por la cantidad de líquido que vertía sobre mi miembro, mientras se retorcía del gusto que le generaba.

Asimismo, yo ya no aguantaba más, también estaba llegando a mi límite.

\- ¡Catherine! ¡Y-yo, voy a-…! ¡VOY A…!

En ese instante, saqué mi pene de su interior para comenzar a frotarlo lascivamente sobre su cálido vientre, a la vez que estimulaba sus pequeñitos pezones con mis dedos…

\- ¡Vap-…! – largó un aullido como diciéndome que ya lo quería encima…

\- ¡…a-aagghh…!

Y, encontrándome desbordado por tal goce, viendo como me lo pedía, y sintiendo como mi miembro se deslizaba desenfrenadamente en esa linda pancita… llegue al clímax, eyaculando toda mi esencia sobre el cuerpo de Catherine, de manera que me aseguraba cubrirla por completo para 'hidratarla' adecuadamente…

Tan pronto como terminé, caí rendido sobre la cabecera del viejo tronco, apoyando mi cabeza junto a la suya, exhaustos luego de haber realizado nuestro acto "prohibido". Ella lamió el semen de su rostro con una sonrisita pervertida que se le escapaba, para luego quedar mirándonos a los ojos fijamente…

\- ¿Te sientes mejor…? – le susurré al oído.

\- Va-..por… - me afirmó, acurrucándose entre mi pecho, todavía pegajosa, para descansar plácidamente. Yo la abracé, trayéndola conmigo lo más cerca posible, y envolvimos nuestros cuerpos en la más cálida de las uniones.

\- Te amo Cathy, nunca me separaré de ti. – le dije dándole un beso, para finalmente quedarnos dormidos.

Al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan malo haberse estrellado en esta isla desierta. Ni tampoco había sido tan malo que todos estuvieran muertos a excepción de nosotros, en definitiva, el hecho de tan sólo estar juntos decía que nada de esto había sido tan malo… Mis accidentadas vacaciones con destino a Alola junto con mi querida pokemon no habían sido tan malas…

Muy por el contrario, en realidad esto era lo mejor que podía pedir, estas eran las mejores vacaciones de mi vida…

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
